Pervertida
by ArrTsuDreX
Summary: Por que Chloé es una pervertida y solo Sabrina puede saberlo


Hago esto en disculpa por mi retraso con fic perdoname, es que actualmente no sé como seguir, si alguno de los lectores de esa historia está leyendo esta, gracias por su paciencia ahora disfruten de este lemon.

* * *

—Chlo... Chloé, a... aquí no, podrían vernos—decía la pelirroja sentada sobre las piernas de su amiga mientras ésta metía una de sus manos entre su falda, acariciando sus muslos—.

—No me importa, es tu culpa por ir vestida así, sabes que me encantan las abejas—levanto un poco más la falda amarilla a rayas negras de Sabrina para poder admirar esos blancos muslos tan suaves que poseía la pelirroja, lanzo la mirada hacia atrás para asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca del árbol en el que se encontraban escondidas en el parque—.

—Mejor vamos a tu suit Chloé, por favor alguien podría llegar a vernos—pedía a la rubia en un susurro—.

Chloé no la escucho para nada, solo pego más a Sabrina contra su cuerpo, sujetándola por la espalda con una mano mientras la otra se concentraba en acariciar tiernamente los muslos de ésta. Chloé beso tierna y cortamente a Sabrina en los labios a lo cual la pelirroja la miro con ojos de ternura, como un cachorrito, a lo que la rubia solo pude sonreír de igual manera, beso luego sus mejillas y fue bajando hasta su cuello, sabía cuanto le gustaba eso a Sabrina por lo que decidió jugar un poco con ella haciendo los besos rápidos, donde apenas era un roce haciendo a la pelirroja moverse en forma de replica. Sin ningún aviso Chloé mordió con fuerza el cuello de Sabrina, obligándola a cubrir su boca con sus manos y reprimir un grito de dolor y excitación, bajo sus manos hasta tocar el trasero de la pelirroja por encima de la ropa interior blanca que traía, Sabrina se estremeció ligeramente por el toque y se inclino un poco hacia adelante recostándose de la rubia un poco, lo cual le dio una mejor vista; volvió a besarla, solo que esta vez llena de deseo, dejándole ver a su compañera toda la excitación que traía con sigo y quería liberar, Sabrina daba ligeros gemidos que iban aumentando la excitación de la rubia con cada que daba. Chloé tomó entre sus dedos la elástica de las bragas blancas de Sabrina, halando un poco de ellas para luego soltarla golpeando ligeramente a la pelirroja, luego de eso Chloé ordeno a Sabrina levantarse un momento, ésta lo hizo un tanto extrañada, por que a pesar de lo que decía la verdad era que estarlo haciendo en publico le producía mucha excitación, Chloé se colocó de rodillas con Sabrina frente a ella y metiendo sus manos dentro de la falda de ésta tomó la ropa interior blanco y la fue bajando hasta quitarla por completo, Chloé jugó con ella un rato, sintiendo lo húmedo de estas por la excitación de su compañera, vio una mirada coqueta a Sabrina que seguía ahí parada esperando que hiciera algo y luego, para asombro de la pelirroja, se llevo la ropa interior hasta su rostro para lamer lentamente el flujo que había en ellas.

—Chlo...¡Chloé!—replico la pelirroja poniéndose aún más roja de lo que ya estaba mientras el corazón le latía rápidamente—.

—Sabe como miel—dijo ésta quitando la prenda de su boca y mostrando su lengua a Sabrina—.

Chloé sentó a Sabrina sobre sus piernas en cuclillas, teniéndola de espalda a ella, Sabrina con sus piernas abiertas se moría de la vergüenza y la excitación mientras que Chloé besaba su nuca y aspiraba el olor de su cabello, beso y mordió ligeramente sus orejas haciendo suspirar a la pelirroja, bajo a su cuello y dejo una marca en él seguida de otras más, quería que supieran que Sabrina ya tenía dueña, que solo ella era la merecedora de esos suspiros y gemidos, que solo ella podía tenerla en esa posición tan exhibicionista. Una vez cumplió con su objetivo dejando cuatro marcas en el blanco cuello de su amante decidió que era hora de ir por el plato principal, atrajo a Sabrina aún más hacía ella chocando sus senos con la espalda de la pelirroja que aún mantenía sus piernas abiertas, y metió sus mano levantando un poco la falda, acaricio primero su vientre sintiendo el poco vello púbico de ésta que sabía sin necesidad de verlo, que era rojo.

—Disculpa, no he tenido tiempo—se disculpo en un susurro, sintiendo la caricia de Chloé muy placentera—.

—No importa, me gustas más al natural Sabrina, me encantas no importa como estés—susurro a su oído haciéndola temblar ligeramente—.

Retomo su labor, bajando hasta el húmedo sexo de la pelirroja. Con sus dedos indice y anular separo sus labios, mientras que con el dedo de en medio acarició lentamente su abertura. Sabrina mordía su labio un poco para amortiguar sus gemidos al sentir el dedo de Chloé ir de arriba a abajo por su sexo, tocando por cortos períodos su clítoris y su abertura, sintió como Chloé trataba de introducir su dedo dentro de ella y la detuvo de inmediato sujetando su mano—.

—Si vas a tomar mi virginidad, prefiero que sea en un lugar más intimo—dijo entrecortadamente—.

Chloé dejo de lado la idea de tomarla por completo y solo siguió con su masaje sobre el clítoris de la pelirroja, Sabrina trataba de gemir lo más bajo posible lo cual era muy difícil para ella con todo el placer que estaba sintiendo, Chloé tomó el rostro de Sabrina con su otra mano y lo volteó hacia ella para besar su boca suavemente. De un momento a otro detuvo sus caricias en la entrepierna de su amante y le ordeno ponerse de pie, Sabrina lo hizo un poco molesta a lo cual Chloé sonrió, la hizo apoyarse del árbol e inclinarse un poco hacia adelante.

—Quiero probar más de tu miel, mi amada zángano—.

Acercó su boca hasta los labios vaginales de su compañera, soplando ligeramente en ellos, a lo que obtuvo una buena respuesta por parte de la pelirroja, luego dio un pequeño beso a esa zona haciendo estremecer a Sabrina por el contacto, Chloé sin apartarse, sonrió contra los labios de Sabrina, luego empezó a dar una serie de pequeños besos hasta que la pelirroja de forma suplicante le pidió más. Chloé lamía desde el perineo hasta la entrada de la pelirroja, su lengua se movía de arriba a abajo, en círculos; Chloé prácticamente hacía cuantas formas existieran, chupaba ligeramente sus labios siendo premiado por un gemido de puro placer lo cual la volvía loca y la hacia querer esforzarse aún más.

—Chlo...Chl...Chloé, es...estoy...estoy por terminar—aviso. Sus brazos se aferraban fuertemente al tronco del árbol mientras luchaba por no dejarse caer por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo y que hacia que sus piernas estuviesen temblando—.

—Espera—dijo Chloé dándole la vuelta a Sabrina para que quedara frente a ella, luego volvió a levantar la falda de ésta, dio una rápida mirada al vello pelirrojo de Sabrina y eso fue como un detonante para ella, pues sin decir nada atacó directamente al sexo de la pelirroja lamiendo y succionando con más empeño—.

—¡Chloé! ¡Chloé! ¡Chloé!—decía Sabrina lo más bajo que podía, estaba por acabar y ya no podía contenerse, quería que Chloé la hiciera tener un orgasmo—.

—Vamos Sabrina, no te contengas, suéltalo todo en mi rostro, déjame probar tu miel—Chloé fue al clítoris de Sabrina, el pequeño botón de placer que se veía tan pequeño y tierno que la hacía llenarse de morbo y deseo aún más, lo lamió gentilmente, sintiendo como Sabrina se contrajo un poco dándole a entender que ya no podía más y así Chloé complaciendo el deseo de Sabrina por acabar, apretó ligeramente con sus labios el pequeño botón, Sabrina lanzó un grito de placer que fue cubierto por sus manos pero que llego a ser perfectamente oído por la rubia que recibía toda la "miel" de la pelirroja en su boca y parte de su rostro una vez hubo terminado, Sabrina se dejo caer recostada del tronco del árbol dando ligeros espasmos por el placer—.

Chloé espero a que Sabrina se recuperara del todo, una la vio más clamada la indico con la mano que se levantara, se colocó de rodillas y abrió la boca mostrando la "miel" que había recolectado, luego trago y volvió a abrir la boca para mostrarle a Sabrina quien se mostraba un poco sorprendida por el nivel de perversión de la rubia. Luego Chloé tomó la ropa interior de Sabrina y se la colocó dando en el proceso una última lamida al sexo de la pelirroja, una vez hecho todo eso, Chloé acomodo su cabello y dio una pequeña sonrisa a Sabrina en señal de estar satisfecha, tomó de la mano a Sabrina y se dispuso a llevarla hasta su casa para que se cambiaran, ya más tarde tendría la oportunidad de hacer lo único que no pudieron hacer y haría totalmente suya a Sabrina.


End file.
